camp_semideum_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero McCoy
About Hero... Born in the late 1800s, Hero had a very rich family. His father had met Freyja, the norse goddess of Love, Fertility, War, Spring, and many other things, on a buisness trip to Scandinavia. Sweden to be precise. However, his father never told him this. He had a step-mother who he ws told was his birth mother. At an early age he developed skills of deduction. Often, he used this to his advantage. However, it did bring heart break sometimes. For example, his elder step-sister (who of course he thought was his real sister) happened to be dating a young man who turned out to be gay. Hero quickly deduced this from how he acted and dressed, and when questioning him to see if Hero had been correct, his sister found out he was in fact lying, as in those days one could be put in prison for being gay. Of course she never told anyone but she was angry at Hero. Another time, when his father kept coming home late, Hero became suspicious. He snuck into his parent's bedroom and looked at his father's clothes, and found black hairs. His 'mother' had blonde hair and his father had ginger, so they had to be someone else's hair. When his father returned that night, he quickly hugged him, not because that's what a normal child does, but because he wanted to see if he smelt of another woman's perfume. And, of course, he did. Telling his step-mother about this, she broke down and cried. He patted her slightly and then left the room. His step-sister and step-brother asked what had happened, and he just said "Father's cheating with a woman with black hair and rose scented perfume." "Hero! You shouldn't have told her! That's unkind." Was all his sister said. "Isn't it kinder?" was his reply. She yelled at him for a good hour, and then left the room, as did his step-brother. He was angry. He had intended to help and had been told off. The next day he witnessed the fight between his father and step-mother, and asked if they were going to get divorced. She said it was unlikely, and she would give his father one last chance. Luckily, his father never did anything like that again. Hero was already 6'0" by the time he was 14, and grew another three inches. He met a beautiful woman when he was 16, and they started a relationship. Marrying a month later (people did that quickly in the Victorian era), they had a beautiful child. However, at age 24, he was diagnosed with Cancer. Hero begged to be able to continue his cases. He was a well known detective and he didn't want illness to prevent him. His wife told him he had to stop, he needed rest. He looked at her and asked why she was so upset. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ILL HERO. WHY THE F*CK DO YOU THINK I'M ANGRY?" She screamed, tears flooding. "But I'm the one who'll die, not you. When I do die I want you to look after Isadora, ok? She's a child, she won't even understand. Lie, do anything. Don't let her really know what happened.". He hugged her and from then on they constantly lied to their daughter. They said he was just so busy that he couldn't play with her anymore, or ever again. Two years later, Hero was expecting to die anytime soon. Freyja, unable to see the pain he was in, mentally and physically, put him into a deepsleep, which cured him. He would never see Isadora or his wife. Years later, he was woken up. He was taken to camp a year ago, and has always been the counsellor of Freyja's cabin. Little did he know his daughter and wife had been granted immortality as well by Freyja, she didn't want him to be alone and live knowing they had died whilst he had been allowed to live. Trivia... *He works as a 'camp detective', meaning if someone has lost something or someone has disappeared (along those sorta lines, you get the idea) they go to him. *He plays the violin. *His current FC is Benedict Cumberbatch, mainly using gifs from Third Star and Sherlock. wip